


Walking Away

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Casual Relationship, Future-ish Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The muscle in Jim’s jaw twitched, and he shook his head, steeling his nerves. No, not this time. No amount of staring from Oswald’s baby blue eyes was going to sway his judgement. No matter how many times Oswald said Jim’s name, how many smiles he was given for no good reason, the detective was putting his foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "Please don't do this." for user decembercon. Read/like/reblog that fic [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/112678789344/)

Oswald had subconsciously been waiting for this to happen, anxiety crawling through his system every time the detective met with him. Every time he got a call from Jim, or whenever Jim just showed up, his stomach would tie itself into knots. He knew why his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Jim come into the club, knew why he just couldn’t keep the grin off of his face most of the time, but this time… this time he couldn’t even muster a fake smile.

"I can’t keep doing this." Jim was saying, a hand rubbing at his forehead. "I shouldn’t have even let it start, whatever this is."

Oswald swallowed hard, resisting the urge to fidget. Jim looked at him again, hand dropping to his side.

"You won’t see me in here again, and I don’t want you to come see me. I’m putting an end to this relationship."

Oswald started shaking his head and couldn’t stop the slight tapping of his fist against this thigh.

"Please…" He said quietly, swallowing again when he found Jim’s stormy eyes on him. "Please don’t do this."

The muscle in Jim’s jaw twitched, and he shook his head, steeling his nerves. No, not this time. No amount of staring from Oswald’s baby blue eyes was going to sway his judgement. No matter how many times Oswald said Jim’s name, how many smiles he was given for no good reason, the detective was putting his foot down.

"I have to." He said. "I can’t allow this to continue. I’m not just a detective anymore. I’m a police lieutenant."

"If it’s an image thing, I assure you that there are several cops in the GCPD who—"

"Stop, Oswald." Jim snapped, "Just stop. You’re not gonna convince me again. No amount of charm and cunning is going to get me to stay."

"Jim…"

The lieutenant’s jaw was so tight that it felt like it was going to crack as he spun on his heel, storming out of the club and back to his car. It felt like the cheery sunshine was mocking him as he slammed the car door, pulling away from the curb. He shouldn’t have risked the glance in his rearview mirror, because the last thing he needed to see was Oswald limping out to the curb, watching the police car drive away and leaning on his umbrella, something he hadn’t done in ages.

Jim’s hands tightened on the wheel to the point of of pain, and he kept driving, tearing his eyes away from the mirror, and away from Oswald’s shrinking figure.


End file.
